In the prior art, it has been common to require two or more different sprayers for carrying out different spray operations. For example, a small size agricultural or lawn type sprayer may be used for low pressure field, lawn and spot spraying while a separate apparatus is required for use as a high pressure washer. The objective of the present invention is to combine in a single, small sized apparatus, the ability to perform almost any spray function, whether high pressure or low pressure.